Falso y verdadero
by Annbones
Summary: Una reflexión sobre un pequeño detalle del 6 x 23.


Ya saben como funciona mi musa, ¿no? Foto, comentario sobre anillo, reflexión, y ¡voilá! En lugar de estar facturando y respondiendo mails, me encuentro escribiendo historias. Espero que disfruten mis 15 minutos de inspiración, ya que únicamente escribo por amor al arte, ya me cansé de repetir que Bones no me pertenece :(

**Falso y verdadero**

- ¡Huesos! ¿Estás lista? – se escucha la voz del agente del otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio.

- En un momento salgo, Booth – responde, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

¿Se nota? En realidad cree que no. Se coloca de lado y pasa la mano por su vientre, como acariciándolo. Está exactamente igual que tres semanas y media atrás, como si no pasara nada allí.

Solo ella sabe que sí pasa algo, y mucho. Tanto que el día anterior cuando el análisis sanguíneo le confirmó sus sospechas, por primera vez en su vida no pudo reaccionar con su rapidez característica. Sólo podía sostener el papel con los resultados con manos temblorosas, mirándolo una y otra vez como si allí estuvieran las respuestas que buscaba.

Pasó la noche prácticamente en vela, pensando y volviendo a pensar sobre lo mismo.

Estaba embarazada.

De Booth.

Iba a tener un bebé.

El padre sería Booth.

La primera etapa fue el enojo, la furia. ¡Cómo una mujer como ella, una antropóloga forense con tres títulos, la mejor en su campo, se permitía tan grande descuido! Una irresponsabilidad propia de una adolescente invadida por los mensajes enviados por sus hormonas, no de una mujer adulta como ella.

No estaba enojada con él, no. No podía estarlo cuando ella fue quien prácticamente se metió en su cama a las 5 de la madrugada, llorando por Vincent, por ella y por él también. No cuando fue ella quien empezó a besarlo con desesperación, con el miedo de abrir los ojos un minuto más tarde y que él ya no estuviera allí.

No podía enojarse con él cuando a la mañana siguiente, ella trató de actuar como si aún fueran sólo compañeros y él no la presionó ni la interrogó. Se limitó a darle un beso como saludo, y a esperar pacientemente hasta que tres días después ella nuevamente lo fue a buscar, en un mar de dudas, de contradicciones, de miedos y fantasmas antiguos. Quería que siguieran siendo compañeros, que no dejaran de trabajar juntos, pero que también compartieran esa intimidad, esa conexión que habían descubierto. Quería estar con él, pero no quería que como había sucedido con Hannah, se precipitara a pedirle que se mudaran juntos o a proponerle matrimonio. De a poco, despacio, sin negarle 30, 40 o 50 años, pero tampoco queriendo vivir los últimos 6 de golpe sólo por la sensación de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Él se había comportado maravillosamente comprensivo con ella, tan conocedor de sus dolores y temores como ella misma, a veces sospechaba que más aún.

Así que toda la responsabilidad moral era única y exclusivamente suya. Y debía afrontar todo eso en un tiempo límite: 8 meses y una semana.

Con el correr de los pensamientos, el enojo dio paso al miedo. Por más que en un momento no tan lejano temporalmente de su vida hubiera llegado a pedirle su esperma para inseminarse, no era en absoluto lo mismo. No era igual pensar en querer ser madre y tener su esperma guardado en un banco que tener náuseas por las mañanas, los pechos hinchados y un comienzo de sensibilidad emocional que le recordaba su nueva realidad a cada momento.

Tenía miedo a ese cambio tan grande que no había sido planeado en absoluto. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Por más que Booth hubiera sido un cambio también en su vida, había sucedido de a poco, en un tiempo más prolongado. Ahora, del día anterior a este, ya notaba una ligerísima expansión en sus caderas, clara señal de su estado.

¡En un día! Tan sólo 24 horas.

¿Sería ella capaz de ser madre? Ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás se lo había planteado, no seriamente en realidad. Ahora que ya era tarde para tomar una decisión, su irresponsabilidad había provocado que fuera a tener un hijo.

Sabía que el feto estaba sano, se lo había confirmado su médico. Sabía todo lo necesario respecto al embarazo, a los cuidados prenatales, al cuidado de un recién nacido. Pero no era igual que saber cómo realizar el análisis de un hueso. Porque con el hueso podía equivocarse, podía hacer pruebas hasta el cansancio. Con un bebé, no.

Sabía que Booth estaría con ella y que querría al bebé. Pero eso no le daba la seguridad de que la querría a ella. No le quitaba el miedo a ver tristeza en los ojos de él pensando en si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, teniendo otro hijo sin estar casado.

Otro golpe en la puerta la volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Huesos! Si no te das prisa, el bebé de Ángela dirá "mamá" antes de que resolvamos este caso! – se escuchó la voz alegre de Booth – Buck.

- Sólo dame un segundo – pidió, volviendo a la realidad para examinarse una vez más en el espejo, caracterizada como Wanda. Zapatos bajos, calzas negras, una blusa de flores, suelta pero con escote, collar multicolor, el pelo casi enmarañado de tantos rulos. ¿Ese era su tamaño de pecho habitual?. Probablemente no. Rogaba que Booth no lo notara.

Alisándose nuevamente la blusa y colocándose el collar en su lugar, salió para encontrarse con el Booth caracterizado de su "novio" Buck, una versión jugador de bowling del lanzador de cuchillos que había interpretado en el circo cuando el caso de las siamesas.

- Vaya, Wanda, cariño, te ves muy bien – la alabó aquel extraño Booth de cabellos largos desgreñados y gorra gastada.

- Gracias, Buck – respondió alegremente, girando sobre sí misma para que él la viera.

A pesar de todo, adoraba los trabajos encubiertos.

En su giro, se detuvo de pronto frente a la mesa. Casi al borde, como al descuido, había una pequeña cajita negra, como de joyería.

- ¿Qué es esto, Booth? – preguntó cuándo pudo estar segura de que su voz no delataba nada.

El no necesitó girarse para saber de qué hablaba. Había estado esperando la pregunta desde que decidiera tomar aquel anillo falso del armario donde el FBI proveía material para misiones encubiertas.

Permaneciendo de espaldas a ella, contestó con indiferencia cuidadosamente estudiada.

- Es un anillo falso, ya sabes, como serás mi novia… - comenzó despacio, en parte preparándose para escuchar una definición de las palabras "novia" y "prometida".

Sólo percibió un leve: ¡Oh!, y luego silencio.

La antropóloga sólo podía mirar la caja como si de un hueso a analizar se tratara. Ella jamás había querido casarse, por lo tanto tampoco jamás había pensado en anillos de compromiso. Nunca se había imaginado comprometida. Y cuando en ese instante trató de hacerlo, por su mente desfilaron una serie de imágenes de los últimos años, todas junto a Booth. Y la última imagen fue la que la golpeó en medio del pecho.

Noche lluviosa. Las manos de Booth apartándola del camino de un auto en medio de la calle. Y sus lágrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia en su rostro. Había escuchado al universo, pero en el momento incorrecto.

Seis años atrás, no se habría imaginado llorando delante de nadie, y menos por algo que ni creía que existía.

Pero esa noche supo que peor que sufrir y llorar, era el lamentar las cosas no hechas sólo por miedo. El arrepentimiento más doloroso era el de la cobardía, no el de la temeridad.

Así que, sólo en un segundo, por puro impulso, se encontró abriendo la caja y sonriendo ante la visión del anillo.

Como sin darle importancia, se lo probó, para comprobar que se ajustaba perfectamente a su lado.

- Es de mi tamaño – comentó sorprendida.

Booth se giró para mirarla, su mano extendida frente a él con el anillo brillando allí, ella contemplándolo.

- Sabes que te conozco, Huesos – sonrió, tomándole la mano.

Ella alzó la vista y por unos instantes sus miradas se conectaron profundamente.

El estar por iniciar una misión encubierta les daba cierta libertad que como Booth y Brennan no tenían. Pero él podía notar, había algo en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules, algo que ella aún no decía. Sabía que no podía apresurarla, pero que siendo tan honesta como era, eventualmente se lo diría y él estaría allí para escucharla.

La Dra. Brennan observó sus manos tomadas y sonrió.

- Buck, tenemos un campeonato que ganar – comentó alborozada.

- Y lo haremos, bebé, nunca dudes del maravilloso Buck – respondió con un guiño, mientras se inclinaba a besar la mano de ella.

Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente, ella diciendo sin palabras que eso era lo que podía ofrecerle en ese momento, él aceptándola tal cual era, como lo había hecho desde el comienzo.

- Por cierto, Huesos, lo siento, pero… ¿no crees que exageraste con el escote? – se sonrojó el agente mientras la antropóloga desviaba la mirada, recordando nuevamente cuan bien la conocía él.

* * *

><p>Muero por una imagen de Brennan frente al espejo, mirandose de lado... Seguro que delante de todos se hace la dura, pero a solas es otro cantar...<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
